Shhh
by roo17
Summary: "Where's the Devil Fruit?" Sengoku asked. And Rocinante made it a point not to look the Fleet Admiral in the eye. (Humor)


Shhh

* * *

 _Summary: "Where's the Devil Fruit?" Sengoku asked. And Rocinante made it a point not to look the Fleet Admiral in the eye. (Humor)_

 _Warnings: ooc?_

* * *

Rocinante stood with hands clasped behind his back as he waited for the man who found and took him into the Marines to speak. The older man was reviewing several important documents on his desk while eating some rice crackers and having a hot cup of steaming tea by his side. Finishing overlooking one paper, he set it aside and looked up at the one Marine who he considered to be his son.

"Rocinante, how did the mission go?"

"It went smoothly, sir," Rocinante answered. "All the pirates were accounted for."

"Good. Now, where's the Devil Fruit?" Sengoku asked. And Rocinante made it a point not to look the Fleet Admiral in the eye.

* * *

 _The mission was simple enough, retrieve a Devil Fruit from a small gang of rookie pirates. The fight went smoothly, the Marines received no casualties and only one person was harmed in carrying out the mission. The pirates were arrested and put in the brig, save for the few that were forced to be killed, and Rocinante was sent to find the Fruit in their base. It was nice, they were slobs like some crews, and the young marine decided to try checking the basement first._

 _He kept his gun close in case there were still a few loose pirates, it was always better to be safe than sorry, after all. One careless mistake usually ended many people's lives in the times they were living in. Once downstairs, Rocinante let out a relieved breath upon seeing the room empty._

 _And there, in the center, sat the fruit._

 _He grabbed it and quickly headed up the stairs to regroup with the others. As he came up, the others looked over in his direction. Many were happy to see the fruit, it meant they wouldn't have to go raid another base that day and could instead enjoy the rest of the day off. "Good job, Rocinante."_

 _The blond smiled. "Thank you, sir–" Rocinante tripped as he cleared the stairs and a lot of his friends rolled their eyes at the action. He was so clumsy, they were used to seeing him trip. The Devil Fruit flew out of the blond's hand, going through the air gracefully before it began to make its decent._

 _It landed right in the blond's mouth. Rocinante's eyes widened._

 _And when his back hit the ground, his jaw naturally shut, making him take a reluctant bite of the Fruit._

 _The fruit lost its magical swirls and everyone in the room froze at the sight. Rocinante mentally berated himself over and over again until he felt a light shiver run down his spine. He couldn't believe it, his clumsiness had never caused a problem this big before. He just ruined the entire mission, with one little slip. He never thought that was possible until now._

 _"Rocinante…did you…just…"_

 _The blond turned several shades of red out of both embarrassment and anger towards himself._

 _Sengoku was going to kill him._

* * *

When the young Marine didn't answer, Sengoku raised an eyebrow. "Rocinante?" The poor blond was sweating bullets and his eyes were flying all over the room, landing everywhere except on Sengoku. The Fleet Admiral definitely found that strange, especially since he hadn't really seen Rocinante act in such a way. Had the Devil Fruit been lost during the raid? Did one of the pirates manage to hide it? Had it been destroyed? "Rocinante?"

"I, uh, sir, I'm sorry, but I kind of…" The blond mumbled the rest of the sentence and the older Marine strained to hear the words.

"What? Speak up, soldier!"

"Sir, I accidentally took a bite of it!"

Silence.

Rocinante never thought silence could be so intimidating. He looked up…only to discover that Sengoku was talking, but he couldn't hear him. He furrowed his brows. What was happening? "S-Sir? I can't…hear you."

Now Sengoku was making a motion saying that he couldn't hear Rocinante. What was going on? The Fleet Admiral sighed and stood up, grabbing a pair of Seastone handcuffs he kept in his drawer in case of emergencies. Placing it on the blond's wrist, Rocinante suddenly felt all his strength disappear. "You ate the Devil Fruit, didn't you." It was a deadpan answer, and the Fleet Admiral held a rather tired looking expression as he spoke the words.

Rocinante gave a sheepish nod.

Sengoku sighed with a tired smile. "What am I going to do with you…"

Rocinante returned the tired smile. "Guess this means I'm going on some recon missions?"

"No, it means you're spending a week cleaning bathrooms and getting to know how to use the Nagi Nagi no Mi."

The blond sweat-dropped. "Yes, sir." He shouldn't have expected anything more. He did, after all, bring this upon himself.

Though it was safe to say he wasn't allowed to be near any more Devil Fruits after the incident, much to his relief.

* * *

 _A/N: I honestly believe this is how Rocinante got the Nagi Nagi no Mi, accidentally taking a bite out of it. (sorry, didn't know how to end it.) (also, I came up with this entire idea back in July and I'm only now writing it. That's how long it actually takes me sometimes to get ideas onto the computer. Sad, no?)_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
